


Too Close for Comfort

by LittleIsland



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIsland/pseuds/LittleIsland
Summary: Spring Break at the Laurens family beach house sounds great, until Alex and Thomas are forced to share a room and deal with their (incredibly obvious) feelings for each other.A Jamilton Spring Break AU with copious amounts of UST, oblivous boys, and friends fed up with their ridiculousness.





	1. Chapter One

Alex twisted around in the backseat of Angelica’s car to stare out the rear windshield. In the car behind them, James was driving and talking to Thomas in the passenger seat. Peggy and Maria were in the car too, but Alex couldn’t see them. He wasn’t really looking beyond the passenger seat though.

Alex had been sneaking looks at Thomas all day. He couldn’t help it when Thomas was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants and _glasses_. When they’d all met early that morning at three to pack the cars, Alex had nearly dropped Eliza’s overstuffed duffel when he first caught sight of Thomas.

In three years of classes, Alex rarely saw Thomas so causally dressed, even during the long study nights they’d shared. He’d be a fool not to take advantage of every second of Thomas looking soft and calm and like he’d be so easy to cuddle.... It was a lot to take in.

Ten hours later, long into the drive from New York City, and Alex still hadn’t recovered.

“What are you doing?” asked Angelica from the driver’s seat, looking at Alexander through the rearview mirror.

"Double checking Peggy didn’t bail during that last gas stop; it must be hell being stuck in a car with Jefferson," responded Alex.

Angelica gave a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure Peggy will be fine as long as she gets to drool over Maria.”

Alex turned around so fast his seat-belt caught, the shoulder strap choking him. "I’m sorry, _what?_ "

Eliza giggled as he uselessly yanked on the belt. Frustrated, he slammed the release button then shoved his upper body over the console separating the front seats. He was gaping at Angelica but she still didn't answer.

Without looking at him, she removed a hand from the steering wheel and tried to shove Alexander's face back. Undeterred, he swatted her hand away and turned to Eliza. "She's joking, right?"

"No," said Eliza, eyebrows drawing down in confusion. "Did you really not know?"

"How was I supposed to know if neither of you told me?"

"Alex, dear, there's nothing subtle about Peggy when she's got a crush."

Angelica snorted. "You're talking to the most oblivious man on the planet. Alex isn't even aware of his own crushes."

"Okay, I did nothing to deserve this attack.” Alex slumped back against his seat.

"Yeah, sure" said Angelica, "just put your seatbelt back on. I’m not having my spring break beach trip cut short after all this driving because you caused a car wreck on the interstate."

Eliza checked the Maps app on her phone. “We’re almost to the South Carolina border, then it should only be about two hours until we reach John’s house.”

Alex started to groan, but was cut off by Angelica turning up the volume on the speakers. Any complaints he had about how far away the Laurens’ family beach house was quickly drowned out by Eliza singing the _Moana_ soundtrack.  
___________________

“Never, ever again,” cried Angelica, getting out of the car and slamming her door shut. “Someone else is driving us home next week.”

“I didn’t think it was too bad,” said Hercules as he passed their car carrying a cooler up to the front porch. He, John, and Lafayette were already out of their car and working on bringing bags into the house.

“You had your boyfriends with you so you can’t complain. I, on the other hand, had Alex, who I’m pretty sure is still suffering from post-midterms sleep deprivation, and my sister, who has more Disney music on her iPod than any sane person should.”

Eliza shared a look with Alex as they got out of the car. “Yeah, I don’t think either of us is going to volunteer to drive home after those insults.”

“Or we could kick her out of the car?” Alex suggested, stretching out his limbs.

“Hey! It’s _my car_ ,” protested Angelica.

“Guess we’ll just have to tolerate your abuse then,” Eliza said with a smile, slowly backing away from the car and towards the house. “But I’m definitely not letting you pick your room first!”

Eliza darted for the front door, shoving past Hercules; Angelica immediately chased after her.

“I think the rooms are already assigned- ask John!” Hercules shouted after them. But the girls were already gone, and the only response was Angelica yelling about cheating followed by Eliza’s cackling.

Alex shook his ahead, amazed they had the energy after thirteen hours in the car. He was too exhausted and sore to care what room he ended up in.

A third car turned off the main road and started up the driveway. Not yet ready to deal with another sighting of a disturbingly causal Thomas, Alex grabbed the first bags he could reach and headed into the house.


	2. Chapter Two

Alex walked through to the living room listening to John talk about his “Room Assignment Master Plan” and plopped down on the couch next to Eliza.

“I’m going to give everyone an equal chance at receiving a private room before moving on to roommate assignments by random lottery,” John explained while writing names on the back of gas receipts Lafayette was pulling out of their pocket.

“You’re just going to pull names out of a hat,” said Angelica, rolling her eyes. “That’s a real master plan alright.”

“Hey, I’m going to pull names out of this knobbed whelk shell,” said John, picking up a large, spiky shell off the coffee table.  “It’s way more impressive and appropriately themed, thank you very much.”

Behind them, Hercules and the others were coming into the house.  The living room was quickly taking on the appearance of an airport terminal with everyone’s bags piling up.

“How many rooms are there?” asked Peggy.

“Six. But, the first room is going to me, Laf, and Hercules, so that leaves five rooms for the other –” John dropped the slips of paper into the shell, one at a time – “seven of y’all.”

“Only four of us will have to share then, that’s not too bad.”  Peggy looked at Maria as she said it, reminding Alex of what Angelica said in the car.  And by the face James made behind her back, it looked like Alex really was the last to know. 

John pulled three pieces of paper out of the shell.  “Our lucky three that don’t have to share: James… Angelica… and Peggy!”

Angelica smirked at Eliza. “Well-deserved karma.”

Alex meant to check out Peggy’s face again but he ended up looking past her when he caught movement.  James had leaned up to whisper something in Thomas’s ear, which had Thomas throwing his head back laughing, neck stretched out invitingly.  Alex’s stomach flipped, and he felt his cheeks warming up.  He snapped his eyes back to John.  He really needed to stop looking at Thomas until he was alone and could fantasize in peace.

Suddenly, Alex realized there were only two rooms left.  Only two rooms and three possible people he could share a room with.  If Maria got called next, he was fucked. 

As John pulled another folded paper out of the shell, Alex prayed for his or Eliza’s name to be announced.  “First to share a room is… Eliza! Who do you wanna share with?” 

_Thank god_ , thought Alex.

“I’ll take Maria,” said Eliza.

“Oh, shit,” said Alex.  Every head in the room turned towards him.  _Oh, shit._

Hercules tried to hide his laugh, but an ugly snort made its way through before he could control it. “You okay, man?  Something wrong?”

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine, it’s good.” Alex’s smile looked a little deranged.  He elbowed Eliza in the ribs. 

“Maria, you’re cool with that, right?” asked Eliza.  “Then Alex and Thomas can just room together.”

“No problem. I'd rather have you than either of these guys," Maria said with a laugh, nodding at both Thomas and Alex.  She picked up her bag. “Are we upstairs or downstairs, John?”

Alex quickly decided Maria was his favourite, no matter what she said; bless her for taking the attention off him.  He ignored John telling everyone where to go, instead putting all his attention into staring down Eliza.

She didn’t flinch, simply returning his glare with a wink.  “Have fun, Alex.”

“You’re the devil.”

“You’ll thank me later.” She pat his cheek before getting up, slinging her duffel over her shoulder, and following Maria out of the living room.

Alex couldn’t move.  Everybody else was breaking up to seek out their rooms and settle in; even Thomas was heading up the stairs, so he assumed their room must be on the top floor.  Just thinking _their room_ make Alex feel sick.  He didn’t think he could go up there, to be that close to Thomas.  He couldn’t even handle Thomas in short glimpses today.  “This is hell,” he whined.

“No complaining.  You’ve been fantasying about sleeping with that boy since freshman year,” said Lafayette.  He was the only other one left in the living room, but his words still made Alex whip his head around to check.

“Laf! This isn’t the same thing!”

“Well, now you’ve got the opportunity to make it the same thing.”  Lafayette walked over to the couch and pulled Alex up and off it, pushing him towards the stairs.  “Go, go!”

“God, hold on, I need my stuff.”  Alex was hoping he could delay a few minutes by collecting his things, but Lafayette shoved his bag into his arms before giving him another solid push.

Alex started walking up the stairs.  Immediately, he tried to turn back, but Laf was standing there making little shoo motions.  Alex hated his friends.

The top floor had a few different open doors leading off the hallway.  He could hear Eliza’s and Maria’s voices coming from one of the rooms though, and he could see that the room next to theirs was a bathroom.  He almost went to the room closest to him, but James crossed the doorway. 

Left with only one option, he took a deep breath in and walked into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for anyone following this fic. I unexpectedly got the opportunity to go to grad school, so I've been panic studying for the GRE. I wrote this little update by telling myself it could count as practice for the essay potions lol


End file.
